Just a Dip in the Lake
by BandGeek99
Summary: It was the stars in the sky on that night that sparked a flame. Mimato oneshot songfic to "Starlight" by Muse, special for M M Forever.


Just a Dip in the Lake – by BandGeek99

Just a Dip in the Lake – by BandGeek99

**Hey, everyone! It's BandGeek! I wrote this as a companion piece for "Kamiya" but you don't need to read that to understand this.**

**This is the Mimato fic I promised that I'd write for M M Forever. THIS IS FOR YOU, COMPADRE!!**

**Though I don't own either person, I do own the camp and the plotline.**

**Dedicated to M M Forever of course!**

**000**

Mimi slipped into the deep end of the swim area in her bikini bottoms and a tank top. It was the fourth week of camp and it was about eight o' clock at night. She'd gone straight back to the waterfront after she'd finished eating, gotten dressed, and made sure Matt wasn't around.

The water was cold – frigid, it seemed, compared to the warm evening air – and she looked over the dock and across the lake at the sunset over the trees. It was so peaceful, with the occasional frog croaking and bird chirping.

Mimi dunked underwater and opened her eyes. The lake water was slightly murky, but she could still see. Her hair floated around her and she felt like a mermaid. A childish impulse overtook her and, after getting some air, she went back down into the water again, twirling around and around in the water. _"This is so fun! How did I grow out of this?"_ she thought and didn't notice the faint splashing noise that came from near the dock.

When she came back up she was shocked to see two hands on the ladder and a tuft of blonde hair above the water. Matt's head popped up and he shook his mat of hair like a dog.

Mimi gasped. "Yamato Ishida! What are you doing here?!"

He looked over and yelped in surprise, falling off the ladder and back into the water.

She couldn't help but laugh at his klutziness and climbed up onto the dock as he sprayed water out of his mouth.

"Note to self: don't drink the lake," he said, shaking his head with a disgusted look on his face.

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die  
_

He looked up at the brunette and when he thought she wasn't paying attention, he looked her up and down, realizing that she wasn't wearing anything under the (wet) tank top.

Mimi was quick to notice this and hopped back into the water, glaring at the blonde. "Pig," she muttered.

"What are you doing in the lake at eight at night?" he asked hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Swimming," she stated. "What does it look like I'm doing?" With that she dunked underwater.

"Great, I'll swim with you!" he said and jumped back in after her.

They goofed off and swam until Mimi noticed that it had suddenly gotten dark. "Look Matt," she said, pointing at the dark sky. "It's so pretty!"

He looked up at the night and saw bright lights, stars twinkling away. He smiled gently and sang a few bars.

"_Starlight_

_I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore."_

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked, obviously not getting that it was just a song.

Matt bit his lip. This was a great chance to say how he felt. Wasn't it?__

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

"Are you going suicidal on me?" she asked jokingly.

"N-no, it's nothing like that," he said, surprised she'd think that way. Then again, since he'd become her tutor in their junior year of high school, it had always been like that. She'd become concerned when he acted tired, sick, bored, sad, even depressed. He shook his head and looked back at the sky.

"If it weren't for the stars in the sky that separates us from each other, I think I'd go crazy, you know? Being a whole continent and a whole ocean away from my friends is kind of hard," Mimi sighed and began to float on her back. "They kind of remind me of you guys. They electrify my life."

Matt thought of a stanza of the song he'd sung earlier.__

My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

She really did electrify his life. He didn't know when he realized that, but it couldn't have been long ago.

He swam over to the dock where she'd just begun leaning against it and wrapped his arms around her.

"Matt! What are you doing?! Let go!" she exclaimed, thankful that the dark was hiding her pleased blush.

"I'll never let you go. As long as you promise you won't forget about me and fade away. Ever." His voice was totally serious and his face was no longer relaxed.__

But I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  


"I swear on that star right there," she said, pointing at the North Star.

"Good."

They floated in the water in silence for a while before Matt started singing again.

"_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms."  
_

Mimi's mind raced. Was he just singing the song, or did he mean what he sang? "Huh?" she asked.

_  
Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die  
_

"I do, I just wanna hold you in my arms, never letting go," he said, nuzzling up against the crook of her neck.

This sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine. "M-matt…" she whispered, a little scared. "This is just… sudden… um…"

_  
And I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away_

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

"Mimi… I don't want to go away if you're not gonna be with me," he said, looking at the trees in the moonlight. "It'll be way too lonely."

"But you'll have Sora," Mimi said, confused, "and Tai."

"It'll be awkward, since they're a couple now. Besides… If it was me and the rest of the Digi Destined, minus you, I'd still be really lonely."

"Why is it you need me so bad?" she asked, though she thought she might know the answer.

"Cuz, well, I think that since we've started staffing here together, we've grown closer and I'm pretty certain that… um…" He trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

"Just spit it out, Ishida," she sighed, getting impatient with him.

"I'm sure that we met for a reason, and, um, that reason might be so that we can get together, like, I don't know, as a couple?" he stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah… I'd like that," she replied, relieved that she'd been right about what he was thinking.__

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and they spent the night floating in the lake, watching the starlight.

**000**

**So, there it is. Nothing too affectionate, but obviously full of true feelings! YAY!!**

**Please… give me your honest opinions in the almighty… REVIEW!! Yay! Press the pretty blue/purple (I still think purple, but whatevs) button and save a kitten.**

**KENNY: Kittens?! WTF?! I want a kitten! Can I have a kitten?!**

**ME: No. But be a darling and go and give all those reviewers pie?**

**REVIEWERS: YEAH! PIE!! WHOOHOO!!**

**Laterz!**

**--BANDGEEK-- **


End file.
